Round and Round
by Joei Cassidy
Summary: Chapter 2 is up! And there is more EO this chapter. And more uh mature stuff...LOL.. Round and round it goes...where it stops nobody knows. A story different from my previous ones, but I hope you still enjoy it. Spoilers for seasons up to season 14. Elliot/Olivia/Casey/Amanda/Alex/Nick plus mentions of Kathy and Maria. Thank you for reading in advance and please review!
1. Chapter 1

Round and Round

Chapter 1

Author's Note: Law & Order SVU and its characters are not mine.

Round and round it goes. Where does it stop nobody knows….

Thank you for reading!

. . .

Nick knew it was probably a hopeless situation. She would never go out with him – not unless he got himself divorced. And as selfish as it might sound, he wasn't sure if he was ready for that – at least not yet.

He didn't really know what it was that he was waiting for. Maria had all but left him by moving to Washington. Maybe it was because he was raised to believe that marriage was forever unless one of you died. But Maria was alive and so was he.

Maybe it was better this way. Maybe it's something he should relish because truthfully while it hurt that Maria had left him for a job, she had been slipping not just from his grasp but from his heart.

Amanda. Amanda Rollins.

She was the reason that it hurt a lot less to lose Maria. In fact, if he was so inclined to admit the hurt stemmed from a bruised ego and wounded pride and not from a broken heart. Because even though he couldn't admit it out loud still, he knew he was already half in love with Amanda Rollins.

He didn't know what it was about her. Hell, she wasn't even his usual type. He usually went for dark haired women. And Amanda was a blonde as blonde can be. But so what? He'd like to think he saw people beyond their physical appearances. Amanda was not just gorgeous, she was smart, sassy but sensitive at the same time. The combination was deadly one for Nick.

More and more now especially since Maria had left, Amanda invaded his thoughts. Last night he awoke with a start because he had been dreaming about her. And what they had been doing in that dream…Nick felt himself color and quickly glanced around the diner he had been eating alone at. Good thing there was no one nearby that he knew.

Yes Amanda was perfect as far as he was concerned. But there was just one problem. Amanda was bi-sexual and had only eyes for Alex Cabot.

Knowing that he couldn't do anything for now, he just sighed and finished his lunch.

. . .

Amanda remembered the first time she saw Alex Cabot. Alex had walked into the precinct looking for Olivia and when she didn't see her, she had approached Amanda inquiring as to where Detective Benson was.

Amanda could not speak for a moment. She was so taken by Alex. She was gorgeous. Those eyes framed by those cute black glasses. The perfect long blonde tall slim body with legs that went on forever. She had to fight an urge to touch that perfect mane of hers and to just slam her lips into Alex's damn the consequences.

Of course she didn't do any of that. Instead, she had introduced herself and told her that Olivia was out on field with Nick Amaro, her new partner.

Alex didn't stay long after that but for Amanda that brief encounter had been enough. She was completely infatuated with Alex Cabot.

That was a year ago. Over the course of the next few months following that first meeting she started hanging out with Alex more because she and Olivia were close and when the SVU squad would go for drinks, inevitably Alex or Casey Novak or both would come.

Every time the unit went out for drinks, Amanda found herself hoping that Olivia would invite Alex . Yes, she and Alex had become friends but she was still not sure about being the one to invite her. She just had this bad feeling that Alex may see through her and reject her.

Amanda had good reason to worry. One night, a few months after that first meeting, she was having after work drinks with Olivia, Alex and Casey when Casey, pulled her aside. "You like her don't you?" The remark was casual, almost nonchalant.

Startled by the question, Amanda did not catch her meaning at first. "Who? Alex? Yeah, I mean of course. I like all of you."

Casey chuckled. "What I mean Amanda is that you like her…and not just as a friend…."

Amanda stared at Casey. "How did you know?"

"Know what? That you're in love with Alex Cabot?"

"Is it that obvious?" Amanda looked aghast and she paled a little at the thought that Alex may know her feelings.

"To me it is." Casey admitted.

"And to her?"

"I don't think so."

Amanda breathe a distinct sigh of relief. "Good. For one second there I thought she might know. And I'm not sure if I'm ready for her to find out – ever."

"Why not?"

"I mean come on! What straight chick wants another chick after her. I'm sure that knowledge would make her very uncomfortable around me and I don't want that to happen."

"You don't know?"

"Don't know what?"

"Alex is a lesbian. She's not straight."

"She is?"

"Yeah and completely in love with Olivia Benson."

Suddenly, Amanda's heart dropped and seemed to shatter into a million little pieces. "Oh."

"Yeah."

"So wait – are they together? Coz I always thought that Olivia was in love with her partner – well her ex-partner and he was in love with her."

"Where did you hear that?"

Amanda shrugged. "Around. Trust me Benson and Stabler are practically an urban legend around the precinct."

"Yeah, that they are."

"And legend has it that Stabler never did anything with her because he was married."

"Well it was a little more complicated than that." Casey confided into the blonde carefully. She knew she had to tread lightly here.

"How so?"

"Wait we're talking about Liv and Alex not Liv and Elliot. Look all you have to know is that Elliot and Liv were always complicated. Everyone knew that they had feelings for each other but they never acted on it. I really don't know why. My personal theory, Elliot wasn't ready and Olivia didn't want to be a homewrecker. But don't you doubt it. They had feelings for each other."

"Well then if that's the case, then I may have a chance."

Casey was quiet for a moment as she studied the younger woman next to her before speaking up again. "Good luck Amanda. I honestly think you'd be good for Alex so I hope you do go for her."

Amanda grinned. "Do you really think so?"

"Yes, I really think so. You may exactly be what she needs to finally realize that there are other women besides Olivia. That she needs to let Olivia go."

Amanda's eyes shone. "God, I hope so. Thank you so much Casey for telling me."

"You're welcome." Casey returned. "And good luck. I hope you get her Amanda."

That was how she found out. And she really did mean what she said to Casey. But then she still hadn't come up with a plan. And until she figured out how to get Alex to get to know her, all she could do was dream.

. . .

God! When will she stop hoping that he turns her way and chooses her?

Alex let out a frustrated sigh. She was still not convinced that Olivia was straight. She could swear that there were moments, when it was just the two of them they had a spark, a connection that could lead to more.

But then as just said, they were just moments. And when HE walks in, the moment is gone and Olivia's attention – just on her a minute ago was gone and back to him. God she hated that he had come back. Yes he was her friend, but now Olivia's attention was back on him again.

Damn him. Why couldn't he have just stayed away? Of course she knew he had not come back for Olivia. He had come back because he loved what he did in SVU. And of course she couldn't blame Olivia for looking and being captivated. He WAS gorgeous. But so was she. She wasn't being arrogant about it. Alex knew she was a good looking woman – so why couldn't Olivia see it?

'Coz she's not gay?" A traitorous voice suddenly spoke up in her head.

"I don't doubt that she isn't." She argued with it and then sighed again. She just realized that if someone saw her from the outside through her office window, they might think she's crazy.

'So if you know she's straight why won't you let her go?'

"Because I keep hoping that she may get curious and give it a try and like it." Alex countered.

'What? Do you think you're still in college? She's in her 40s. You're in your late 30's. If she's never been curious about a woman before, do you think she'll start now? I don't think so Alex. I know you love her but she doesn't see you that way. She doesn't see any woman that way. That's a fact! With or without Elliot that's the way it's gonna be.'

She knew the voice in her head was right but she couldn't help it. She was in love with Olivia Benson and even now she was not ready to let go of the hope that one day Olivia will love her too.

She still remembered the time when she had come back from witness protection to testify and Olivia had been assigned to guard her that night. At that time, she had not come out to anyone and she was still trying to convince herself she was straight. She remembered the guy she had been sleeping with where they had her stashed. She told Olivia about him. She had told her about him because she wanted to see her reaction, to see if she'd be jealous.

Olivia did react but not in the way she had hoped. She was not the least bit jealous.

Later that night as after they had fallen asleep after a night of talking, Alex had woken up. Olivia was asleep on the couch outside her room at the hotel. Unable to stop herself, she got up and went outside. She sat on the chair beside Olivia and just watched her sleep. Not for long. She didn't want Olivia to wake up and find her that. But it was long enough to make her hurt – hurt that she couldn't touch her, couldn't curl up next to her and couldn't hold her. She wanted to! God she wanted to! But she knew that their friendship would be ruined if she did. And as much as she wanted more from her and to let her know it, she wanted to keep her more.

Alex sighed again. That was years ago. And she had tried dating others. But no one ever made her feel like Olivia. Not even close. She knew too that she needed to let go – Olivia loved someone else – but she couldn't. What was she going to do? She knew she couldn't live this way anymore. Always hoping. Always praying for her to glance her way. Always waiting for those compliments that came but never in the way she wanted them to. She wasn't him. She was not Elliot Stabler. And she never would be.

Maybe she should tell her how she felt. Maybe if Olivia finally turned her down she'd be able to move on. Deep down, she knew her friendship with Olivia was too close for her to just let Alex go just like that. Nevertheless even if admitting it didn't break their friendship it WILL change it. And she wasn't ready for that. And she may never be.

. . .

She forgave him. She forgave him for leaving without a word. She forgave him for not picking up her calls and she forgave him for forgetting her for almost a year. He had retired and didn't say anything to any of them.

And when he came out of retirement and came back because he wanted to, everyone accepted him back. Including her. And it was like he was never gone. Which on one hand was good. She got her partner back. She no longer felt lost or unsure the way she was the year he was gone.

But on the other hand, it was bad that he was back too. Because all of a sudden, he was her everything again. Lost as she was the year he was gone, she had begun to find her own way. She had started becoming Olivia Benson instead of Benson and Stabler. It was a change forced upon her and not a welcome one, but she was starting to get used to it when he came back. And suddenly she was 50% of Benson and Stabler again. And once more he became her everything. And once more all the love that she had pushed aside and all the love that she had denied in that year came rushing back. She loved him. She couldn't help it, God forgive her. She was in love with him. She had been almost from the first year that they had been partners. And though the year that he had been gone had allowed her to shelf her feelings, it didn't diminish them – not one bit. And now it was back in full force.

She wondered if he noticed that she wore his Semper Fi medal. His mini badge was still on her gunclip. She wondered if he noticed that. She wondered if he noticed her at all. As more than a more than his "office wife."

Once upon a time she thought so. There were times that she could swear that she saw lust in his eyes as he stared at her. That time she pretended to be a prostitute and threw herself at him just in her bra…and even though they were in a dangerous situation then, she felt a physical response from him as she draped herself over him. For heaven's sake he was only in his boxer briefs. She could feel every inch of him. To this day when she thought of that…well...

Then there was the time the two of them had gone undercover in a swinger's club. The things they saw and the way his hand tightened on hers or on her waist when they were standing side by side told her that he may have wanted her. Really wanted her and that it wasn't just an act.

Of course, those were the lustful moments. And those were bound to exist between a male and female partner especially ones that were as close as they were. But it was the moments that she thought she glimpsed his love – those are the moments that really took her breath away. Like that time years ago that he told her that despite her genes – that she turned out great. "Look how great you turned out." Those were his exact words. Then there was the time he had gone to Kurt Moss, her boyfriend at that time that she never told him about – he went to him to help her out of a sticky situation with IAB. And then there was the time that he had mortgaged his house without telling Kathy so that he could bail her out. And oh so many more moments like those.

Yet despite all of that, he remained married. And even during the time he and Kathy separated, he didn't go for her. She could almost swear that during that period he had been seeing someone. But he never told her about it. It was only a feeling she got. She also felt that whoever he had been seeing then – if he had been seeing someone, it was over after Gitano. Gitano made them confront things they weren't ready to. And things between them shifted and changed after that. Because it was then they knew they cared for each other – more than either were ready to admit. But then they couldn't face that and she had asked for a change in partner. But of course that didn't last long and then she was back with him again.

And so after all of that, she could only conclude that even though he loved her and may want to find out how it was to fuck her, he wasn't in love with her.

And that killed her. It killed her every time. Especially when she would find herself alone with him.

She never wanted to be someone to break up a family. But she truly felt Elliot was not in love with Kathy. She just prayed that one day he finally follow his heart and do what would set him free and finally make him happy. And she hoped that when he did that – he would finally see her and love her too in the way that she loved him.

. . .

He knew Olivia was in love with him. He saw it in her eyes every day. He saw it in her actions every day. The happiness that radiated from her when he returned was almost palpable and he knew it was because she loved him until now. And a part of him was in love with her too. But as bad as it sounded, he wasn't as sure about her as she was about him.

Well it wasn't that he wasn't sure. It was just that he had feelings for more than her. And it wasn't Kathy. It was Casey. Ever since Casey came into SVU – he had had conflicting feelings for her and Olivia. He had never told Olivia and he was pretty sure Casey had never told her either but when he and Kathy had separated and before Dani Beck had come along, he and Casey had been fuck buddies.

He and her had always had this chemistry – the way they argued even though they hardly knew each other. The way he felt close to her from day one. The way she would go to him when she needed someone to talk to…heck she had even gone to Queens one time.

And that passion he saw in court, he found it with her in bed too. Casey was insatiable and the sex had been amazing. But they didn't last long. There was a point after Gitano that Elliot realized that he had feelings for Olivia and he thought that if he felt that way, he shouldn't be sleeping with Casey. Thankfully, Casey didn't make it to be a big deal. And they had become friends – just friends again. Though he had to admit every once in a while he'd remember what a fantastic fuck she was and it made him want to go to her again.

But he stopped himself. Looking back now years later, he realized too that he wanted Casey more than just as a fuck buddy. But he couldn't deny either that he also loved Olivia. It was crazy. To be in love or at least to have feelings for two women while he was still married to a third.

He knew he had to deal with Kathy sooner or later. She was very unhappy about him going back to SVU but he had put his foot down. He had tried the retirement thing and it wasn't working out for him. He would have gone nuts if he went down that road any further.

So at the end of the day, he still had to make a choice. Olivia or Casey? He loved them both but he knew that he couldn't love them the same. So who did he love more? And who loved him more? Who would make him the happiest? And who can he make the happiest? He knew sooner or later he had to figure it out. However, before that he had to free himself from Kathy. And that was something he was not looking forward to.

. . .

"Casey, I think, I'm going to ask Kathy for a divorce." Elliot confided in her.

The two of them were having drinks in their favorite Irish pub about a month after Elliot's return to SVU and the statement flew out of Elliot's mouth without warning.

Casey almost choked on her drink but managed to compose herself as replied, "Are you sure, Elliot?"

"Yes, this time I'm sure. Our marriage has been over for a long time and I don't even know why it took me this long to admit it. But it is. And both of us deserve a chance to be happy."

"I'm glad Elliot. Finally."

"I know."

The two of them took a sip of their beers, seemingly unsure of what to say next. They were quiet for a few moments until finally Elliot spoke again.

"Case?"

"Yeah?"

"When all of this over, do you think…you and I…" Elliot's voice trailed off and he looked at Casey with a questioning look.

"You and I what, El?"

"I don't know…"

"Pick up from where we left off?" Casey finished for him, one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah."

"What about Liv, Elliot?" Casey asked bluntly.

"What about her?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Elliot. You have feelings for her too."

"I know but damn it Casey, I don't know. I just don't want to ruin things with her you know?"

"So what? You don't want to ruin things with her again so you're settling for me?" The hurt Casey felt just then was evident.

"No! Never! That's not what I meant, Casey!" Elliot protested, looking upset.

"Really? If that's the case Elliot and I'm not someone you're just settling for – then you have to confront your feelings not just for me but for Liv too. And then you have to make your choice. At least if you even have a choice by then." Casey's voice was firm and full of conviction even though her heart was screaming for her to stop speaking.

"What do you mean if I have a choice by then?"

"Elliot, you're still married. Neither Liv nor I will promise ourselves to a married man. And I'm sorry but I'm not going to wait for you. Maybe Liv will but I won't. If I'm single and free when you're free – then fine – if not, then I'm not."

"Don't you…lo…I mean care for me Casey? All those nights we had together? Didn't they mean anything to you?"

"Oh Elliot, I do care about you. In fact, I'm not ashamed to admit that I love you Elliot Stabler. But I'm still not going to wait for you. You'll just have to take your chances."

"Right."

Casey could tell by the tightness in his voice that he was upset.

"Elliot, come on."

Suddenly Elliot turned to her and his eyes were blazing a dark blue as he looked into her green ones. "Don't you miss fucking me, Case? We were so good in bed together. Fuck, I don't think I've ever had such great sex. Sometimes when I remember those times, I swear…"

"El. I do. And thank you for the compliment. But great sex doesn't mean a great relationship or a great love. I do love you. And I think you love me too. But you also love Olivia. And there's still Kathy. So one at a time El. Kathy first. Deal with her. Once that's over then we can go from there, okay?"

"I want you Casey." Elliot persisted, grabbing her hand.

Casey snickered. She pulled her hand from Elliot's and grabbed his crotch right there. "Hmmm, I can see that. But I want you to want me beyond that. And when you decide that you do and that I'm your choice, then we can talk again. Though, gotta admit feeling that…um…hardness…makes me so…hot…"

Elliot groaned. "Casey, you're killing me."

"And you're not?" Casey raised an eyebrow once more and bit her lower lip.

Elliot moaned at the sight of her expression and he grabbed her hand which was still on his crotch and removed it almost roughly. He took a couple of deep breaths to calm the rising heat in him before he spoke up again. "Alright, Case. I understand. I'm sorry. I was just…"

"Horny?"

Elliot laughed. "That's what I love about you Casey Novak, you never let me get away with anything. Yeah, horny."

"Well, you have your hands."

"What? Whatever Casey. Just finish your beer and let's go. I don't think I can be with you one more second without ravaging you so let's go."

Casey gave a shout of laugher and replied, "Okay."

They drank up and paid the bill. Once they were out, Elliot called a cab for Casey. When a cab pulled up, Elliot opened the car door for her and before she could do anything, he had crashed his lips on hers, giving her a searing and hot kiss.

"Elliot!" Casey gasped when she finally managed to pull away.

"I know. Don't worry. I just wanted something to remember by until all of this with Kathy is over."

"Are you gonna get something to remember by from Liv too?" Casey asked a little too casually.

"What if I am, would you be jealous?"

"Maybe but I'd also tell you to go ahead. That way I know that when you choose me, you've really chosen me."

Elliot sobered then. "Look Case, I promise you I will do as you asked. Okay?"

Casey nodded. And with that she got into the cab and was on her way home. It was only when she could no longer see Elliot that she finally said it to herself, "I hope you choose me, El. I hope you choose me."

. . .

To be continued….

Hope you guys enjoyed this. I wanted to try something different.

Up next – decisions!

In the meantime, please review here and on Twitter: Jo_Bautista


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: Law & Order and its characters are not mine. **_

_**So let me tell you already dear readers that this story will have a lot of uh…mature parts. Not only for EO but for a lot of pairs. So I hope you guys like it. To my readers who are diehard EO fans – just bear with me...I will give you a good story I promise. **_

_**Again, I have no beta. If you see any mistakes, errors – typos, grammar whatever, just let me know so that I can edit at once. **_

_**Thank you for reading! **_

. . .

Two months later…

Tonight was supposed to have been the night. Tonight was supposed to be the night that Alex finally confessed to Olivia how she felt about her. How she was in love with her. And how she had been in love with her for years. This was the night she was supposed to have gotten to either move forward with her or the night she finally let go.

But then of course Olivia had called last minute to cancel their plans. Rain check she said. Elliot needed her. A family issue that he needed help with – an emergency. And of course just like always, Olivia had dropped everything else and ran to him.

After she received the phone call from Olivia she had reached for the nearest object on her table and thrown it across her office. She was so frustrated, angry and jealous. Fortunately it was just a law book and it only hit her office wall. For a few minutes she stood there not moving, heaving deep breaths, trying to stop herself from trembling. She knew in her head that she couldn't blame Olivia but in a way she did blame her. She was Olivia's friend too after all. Why couldn't she have told Elliot that she already had plans? Granted Olivia said it was an emergency but still. She knew was being irrational….she also knew had Olivia named another friend in need – someone other than Elliot she wouldn't have reacted the same way. She hated the way she felt right now. She never felt jealous. Unless it was Olivia and Elliot.

A few minutes later after taking many deep calming breaths, her trembling stopped. But then depression descended upon her. Suddenly, she was facing a night alone. And that would mean sulking over just what happened. She didn't want that. She had to distract herself. She needed to just do _something_. _Anything_. Anything to keep her from thinking about Olivia – of how that night may be the night that Olivia succumbed to Elliot and thus dashing any chances she had with her.

A picture of Olivia making love to Elliot suddenly popped in her head and she nearly screamed. The picture was so vivid and jealousy coursed through every fiber of her being. _**NO! NO! NO!**_ At a loss but desperate to think of something else other than the picture in her head, she grabbed her phone and called Casey.

Casey was sympathetic but unfortunately she couldn't go out with her that night. She had a date she couldn't cancel. Thankfully though, Casey had come up with a suggestion. She suggested that Alex call Amanda Rollins. At first, Alex was hesitant. She didn't really know Amanda. She had hung out with her only with the company of the other girls and never alone.

But then it was either Amanda – if she said yes – or an evening alone sulking and imaging Olivia and Elliot having sex, fucking each other's brains out. And she couldn't stand that. It was definitely NOT AN OPTION. And so, having no choice, she had taken Casey's suggestion and she called Amanda.

That was a couple of hours earlier. Now, she was home again.

And she wasn't thinking of Olivia. At all. In fact as she glanced at her bathroom mirror, she could see her cheeks flushed with excitement for the first time in a long time. She was going to have to thank Casey later on she knew. If it weren't for her, she'd be going nuts with jealousy by now.

She heard a voice call out to her softly from outside and she snapped out of her reverie. She realized that she had barely moved since entering the bathroom. And she had a guest waiting outside.

Hurrying now, she quickly disrobed until not a single item of clothing was left on her body. She looked at herself in the mirror again and smiled. She looked good if she did say so herself. She grabbed her brush and then quickly brushed her hair into a messy ponytail. Once done, she gave herself one last look in the mirror and then took a deep breath.

She was really going to do this.

Maybe it was really time to let go of the idea of her and Olivia. Maybe this was the universe telling her exactly that.

She stopped hesitating then and with one step, she opened the door and smiled as she saw the waiting, naked form of Amanda Rollins waiting for her in her bed.

. . .

Elliot was sitting on Olivia's couch next to her. Both of them held bottles of beer in their hands. They had just finished dinner and now were having a nightcap.

In unspoken agreement, they had avoided talking about what brought Elliot there that night all throughout dinner. It was almost like they didn't want to talk about anything that could possibly ruin their night before they had finished.

This was the first night that they were together like this since Elliot came back. And it felt good. Too good.

And just like with anything that seemed too good to be true, the time came when they could no longer avoid the topic. Well, at least Olivia could no longer stand not to mention it because while they were having fun just hanging out and talking again, she could feel the elephant in the room. And she knew Elliot could feel it too.

So she took one for sip of her face and finally faced Elliot who was seated next to her and asked, "El, so you said you needed to talk to me about something? What is it?"

As plain as day, Olivia saw the change in Elliot's demeanor right away. He sobered and tensed. He looked at her and seemed about to speak. But then he changed his find and took one long swig of his beer. When he was done, he put his bottle down on the table in front of them. He took a deep breath and finally turned to face her. " Liv…I…I…yeah. I did. I do. But I have to be honest, I'm really scared."

"Why?" Olivia looked at him with concerned eyes.

Elliot sighed and picked up his beer and took another long sip.

"El?"

Elliot set the beer on the table again. He took another deep breath. He looked at Olivia – his sapphire eyes boring into her chocolate ones. For a long moment, he didn't speak. Neither did Olivia. As nervous as he was starting to make her, she knew Elliot. He would speak when he was ready.

She was right. A moment later, he finally blurted it out. "Liv, Kathy and I are getting divorced. I moved out."

Olivia's heart started to race and she felt a beginning of a smile on her face which she quickly stopped. This wasn't the time to rejoice. As much as her heart sung with joy at his words, this wasn't the time to show that to him. She knew he must be really hurting. As much as that relationship was unhealthy – one couldn't get away from the fact that he and Kathy had been together for almost 30 years. That was most of his life. For now, regardless of the fact that this move was probably the best thing for him to do, she knew that it was nevertheless truly heart-wrenching for him. "I'm sorry, El." Olivia reached for his hand and squeezed it briefly before starting to pull away, trying to convey her sympathy as best as she could.

But before she could completely do so, Elliot grabbed it and held it tightly in his making her unable to pull it away. "I'm not."

"What?" Olivia looked startled.

"You heard me, Liv. I'm not sorry." Elliot repeated, looking straight at her, his voice strangely soft.

"Why not?"

Elliot sighed once more then still holding her hand and then replied, "C'mon Liv, you of all people should know that it's been a long time coming…" His voice trailed off then and his gaze dropped to the floor.

The silence stretched out to several long moments and finally Olivia prodded him. "And?"

"And well, that is the part I'm scared to tell you." Elliot momentarily lifted his eyes to meet hers but then dropped them to the floor again.

"Why? What are you scared of, El?" Olivia's voice was soft and with her free hand she reached out, put her fingers under his chin and slowly tilted his face up so that she could gaze into his beautiful blue eyes. "El, this is me. Your best friend. We've been through so much and survived. We're still here. Still partners. Still best friends. Why are you scared?"

"Because…Liv…I…I...I want to end our friendship as it is." His words came out in a rush but his tone was low, almost impossible to hear.

Olivia's jaw dropped and her heart seemed to stop beating. She almost couldn't get the words out. She was also scared now. Her mouth dry, she asked, "What? What do you mean?"

"I mean…" Elliot began but then his words trailed off. "Oh, fuck it."

Before Olivia could even register what he had said, Elliot leaned forward and crashed his lips onto hers pulling her into a searing and passionate kiss. At first, Olivia was so surprised that she didn't respond but then seconds later, it started to sink in. Elliot – **ELLIOT WAS KISSING HER**. Elliot was kissing her like he would never stop. The moment her brain comprehended what was happening, she began to kiss him back. And when he felt her responding, he deepened the kiss even more.

Olivia's arms went around his neck and Elliot arms slipped around her waist pulling her tightly against him. Their mouths opened and their tongues wrestled and their breaths got away from them. Both of them seemed to melt in each other's arms as they continued to kiss. Neither could believe this was finally happening. But it was and it felt so good. Kissing Elliot. Kissing Olivia. It was beyond either of their imaginations.

They continued to kiss for long minutes until finally both out of breath, they pulled apart. They stared at each other, both breathing hard. Elliot's lips were red from Olivia's lipstick. Olivia's were swollen. Both were flushed and their eyes glazed with the desire they had for each other finally unleashed.

A smile broke on their faces and as laughter bubbled up their throats, Elliot pulled Olivia once more and started to kiss her a second time.

Their laughter faded into groans as this time their hands started to roam. Elliot's hands travelled to her front and slid up her chest, cupping her breasts and squeezing them underneath her top. Olivia's found their way around his back and under his shirt. She felt his back muscles bunching as she lightly scratched her way down then up again.

It was then that Elliot made a sudden motion and Olivia found herself lying down on her couch. Elliot shifted and all at once, she was under him. He pulled away momentarily and looked at her. His eyes met hers while his hand found its way to her cheek. Slowly, sweetly, lovingly, he dragged a knuckle down her soft skin, making Olivia moan.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to do this?" Elliot told her softly, his eyes steady on hers. "Do you know how long I've wanted to tell you how I felt for you?"

"How do you feel about me El?" A slight smirked appeared on Olivia's face as she asked the question.

"You don't know? You never knew?"

"I hoped." Olivia confessed. "Everyone said you did. But I never believed it."

"Everyone?"

"I can't believe we're having this conversation - like this." Olivia chuckled from underneath him. "Yes everyone…do I need to list the people? Let's see Munch, Fin, Casey and more. They all told me that but I never believed them."

Casey. Suddenly, Elliot remembered the other woman in his life. He felt a twinge of guilt. At the back of his head, a part of him was shouting at him to decide once and for all before he broke all of their hearts. But it was too late. He had already shown Olivia how he felt. And it WAS Casey who demanded that he confront his feelings for Olivia.

So for now, he decided to not think about Casey. Tonight he was with Olivia. And tonight, he was going to tell and show Olivia exactly how he felt. When she knew and she had confidence in that, then he was going to be honest with her. But for tonight, he wanted her not to worry. He wanted her to know how he felt. And just because he felt something for Casey too doesn't mean what he felt for Olivia wasn't true or real. He meant every word he had just said to her. And he was going to mean every word that left his mouth that night.

"Elliot?" Olivia's voice suddenly penetrated his concentration.

"Sorry I…I spaced out there for a minute. I was trying to comprehend the fact that everyone knew." Elliot fibbed, regretting it already. He promised himself it was the only lie he was going to tell her tonight. If he told her the truth – at least the complete truth it would ruin everything. And he didn't want anything to ruin anything tonight.

"Well I thought everyone was hallucinating actually."

"They weren't." A tender look came onto his face again and Olivia's heart turned over. "I love you, Liv. I have for a long time."

"You have?"

Elliot nodded, then bent down about to kiss her again. But Olivia suddenly stopped him.

"Wait."

Elliot drew back slightly, a look of confusion on his face. "You don't want me to kiss you?"

"No, I do but before you do, I wanted to tell you something too." Olivia replied, smiling, her eyes twinkling.

"What is it, Liv?" Elliot asked, his expression anxious.

Olivia chuckled and reached for his face, this time it was her who traced his lips with her fingertips. "I love you too."

The moment the confession left her lips, Elliot captured her mouth in his. Their kissing was becoming hotter, more urgent now. The tenderness of the first kiss and the second started to become mingled with desire and lust.

Olivia could feel how much he wanted her. The hard evidence was pressing insistently against her thigh as they continued to make out like teenagers instead of two people in their forties. She could also feel how much she wanted him. Her panties were soaking wet. That together with their insistent mouths continuing to ravish each other's senses, it took nearly all of her strength to tell him to pull back and to mouth those words. "El, stop. Wait…we're going way too fast."

Elliot heard her but as he lifted his head to meet her gaze, she saw that his eyes were glassy - clouded with the lust coursing through every inch of his body. But they both knew she was right. They were going way too fast.

And for Elliot, there was also the question of Casey. And so reluctantly and painfully, he peeled his body away from her and sat up. Olivia also sat up but instead of pulling away fully, she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against his chest. Instinctively, Elliot's arms went around her too as he arranged himself into a more comfortable sitting position.

For several blissful moments, they sat just like that until their lust abated, until their heart rates were normal again. It was only then that Elliot spoke once more.

"Liv?"

"Hmmm…" Olivia murmured, turning her face up to look at him.

"I'm still scared."

"Why?"

"I…I…there's still so much to tell you."

He was on the brink of telling her about Casey. But again he stopped himself. This wasn't the time to tell her. How do you tell someone you loved them only to say the next moment, hold up, by the way, I think, no I know, I love someone else too? But that's exactly the position he was in.

"What else is there, El?"

"Liv,I…I'm scared that I'll mess this up. That I don't know how to do this."

Olivia smiled tenderly and gave him a soft kiss on his lips. "El, I don't want us to mess this up too. That's the reason I put on the brakes."

"It's just that I've been married so long and I don't know how to do this anymore."

"You mean date?"

"Yeah…"

Olivia chuckled again. "I'm not exactly the expert. I've been on way too many first dates. And not enough second dates. But look, I understand. You've been with Kathy for so long. I know that you're not ready to be in another serious relationship."

"You do?"

"Yes! Of course! I mean God, I wasn't with David for even a fourth as long as you have been with Kathy and when I got out of that relationship, the last thing I wanted was another serious one."

"Who's David?" A look of jealousy suddenly crossed Elliot's face.

"Oh, I never told you about him, did I?"

"No. Who was he Liv? Did he hurt you?" Elliot looked upset now. He couldn't bear to think of someone hurting Liv. Ironic considering how much he had hurt her in the first place by leaving after he had shot Jenna.

"He and I never happened. At least that's what we agreed on…" A sadness came over Olivia right then and Elliot saw it.

"If he hurt you…if he made you deny what you had then I'm glad you're rid of him."

"Yeah…I know…besides if I was really honest, he could never hold a candle to you."

Elliot groaned at her words and embraced her tightly. "I love you, Liv."

"I love you too." Olivia replied.

As they embraced, both felt the earlier lust surging back. They both moaned. They pulled apart but then Elliot cupped her face in his hands and leaned his forehead against hers. "Oh God, Liv."

"I know." Olivia's voice was a mere whisper. "I want to make love to you too."

"But it's too soon." Elliot answered back.

Elliot expected her to agree but she didn't. Instead, she said, "Is it? It's been 14 years Elliot."

"I know but didn't we just say we don't want to rush into anything?"

Olivia leaned back allowing her to see his face fully. Once more she could see his desire for her.

Elliot waited for her reply. A part of him hoped against hope that she would say fuck it, let's make love. But another part of him was panicked. That part wasn't ready. That part was thinking of Casey. That part was telling him to be honest first.

"El, this is so hard."

"Hmmm…Liv, baby that's not the only thing that's hard right now." Elliot replied, a touch of mischief in his tone. It was his way of trying to distract himself from his thoughts of Casey. And besides Olivia would put a stop to this before it got out of hand, he was sure.

Unfortunately or was it fortunately? He didn't know anymore. But he thought wrongly and once more she surprised him by not telling him to stop. Instead, he found her hand sliding up his thigh to his tented crotch and stroking his hardened length through his pants. "I can see that…feel that…you're so hard, El. And I am so wet." Olivia confessed huskily.

Elliot's mouth dropped open at her words and at her actions. He couldn't believe that Olivia Benson had just said that to him. Or what she was doing to him. He saw her bite her lip and close her eyes as she continued to stroke his cock. It was getting harder and harder to resist. His dick was throbbing painfully. He needed…wanted release.

"Fuck, Liv." Elliot breaths came out in sharp staccatos. "I…I…Oh God, baby."

Suddenly neither could resist anymore, and the next thing they knew, clothes started to litter the floor until they were both completely naked.

They both gasped as they took in the sight of each other's body for the first time.

"We don't have to have sex…" Olivia panted in between kisses.

"What do you mean?" Elliot asked. He sounded like he was drugged.

"I mean we can do everything except sex." Olivia's hand travelled down to his dick, encircling it and stroking it deliberately.

"I…Liv…I…if we are not going to make love, then we have to stop now. I…I can't go on without being inside you. I…I…can't. Tell me now if you don't want to because baby, it's okay but if we are going to stop – it's now or never."

Olivia broke their kiss but continued her stroking. Her eyes were blazing as she replied, "Okay…so why don't we say… never?"

And without another word, she stopped stroking him, took his hand in hers and led him to her bedroom.

. . .

That same moment, Alex and Amanda were also making love. Amanda was in between Alex's legs right then. Her tongue was thrusting in and out of Alex's wet pussy and above, her blonde lover squirmed with want.

"That feels so good, Mandy." Alex murmured, her cheeks flushed with arousal.

"Alex babe, you are fucking delicious." Amanda declared, momentarily lifting her head before continuing.

Alex moaned and put her hand on the back Amanda's head, pushing her against her, making her plunge her tongue deeper into her folds. "Eat me, Mandy. Fuck. Feels so good. So wet."

Amanda lapped eagerly at her wet folds, relentless in her ministrations. Alex's other hand made its way to the back of her head as well. She wanted to ride Amanda's face fully. And to her delight, it made the other woman all the more eager. God she was going to have a fucking big orgasm.

"God, baby, so close." Alex said softly, opening her legs as wide as she could.

The moment she heard that, Amanda suddenly stopped. Alex was about to protest but her protest turned into a loud cry as she felt Amanda's tongue descend on her clit. In a relentless rhythm, Amanda flicked her tongue over and over again Alex's clit. Alex let go of her head and instead grabbed a pillow and put it over her mouth. The cries that were coming out of her were loud and feral. She couldn't help it. Amanda was amazing with her tongue. She was eating her out so good.

And just when she thought it couldn't feel any better, Amanda decided that flicking her clit with her tongue was not enough and her mouth captured it and she sucked it – hard.

"Oh fuck!" Alex shouted. "Mandy, I'm gonna come!"

The pillow flew across the room and Alex's hand gripped her bed sheets crumpling them and her body arched at an impossible angle. She felt like she was going to pass out from pleasure. But Amanda was not close to being tired or done.

She put her hands under Alex's ass and pushed her up against her mouth and continued to ravage her clit. Alex's cries were loud now. But Amanda didn't care. She loved it. She loved how she making Alex come undone.

Then suddenly, she felt a rush of wetness touch her mouth and she knew Alex was coming. But still she did not relent.

"Oh God, Mandy! Baby, I'm coming!" Alex shouted. One hand still gripped her bed sheet while the other pounded at the bed. "Oh God, damn it, Mandy…ah…ah…so good…ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Amanda didn't let go, she continued to suck and lick until finally, Alex pushed her away, her pussy too sensitive for more.

Amanda watched her lover come down from the euphoria of her orgasm and when she was calm, she spread Alex's legs again and licked her cum, cleaning her up.

"Hmmm…delicious." Amanda said again, her eyes twinkling.

"Wow!" Alex exclaimed breathlessly.

"Did you enjoy that?" Amanda asked in her southern drawl.

"Yeah…" Alex replied, kissing her quickly. "Give me a minute and it's your turn."

"You don't have to…" Amanda told her.

"Sssh…I want to."

"Okay…"

"Just give me a minute…"

Amanda laughed. "Okay."

. . .

Casey had ended her date early. Halfway into dinner she knew that this guy wasn't her type. That they weren't going to get along. He had spent half the night talking about how good he was at his job, how he had it all – looks, money and a career. He didn't ask her a question about herself once. It was really too bad. He WAS handsome. And from what she heard very talented in the bedroom. Oh well, it's his loss.

It was barely 10 when she and her dated parted and she wasn't sleepy yet. She supposed she could work but she wasn't in the mood. Hell, she worked enough.

So, instead of going home, she decided to call Alex. But Alex wasn't answering her phone. Casey smiled to herself. She hoped that meant that she and Amanda were having fun.

Still, she didn't want to go home. She was about to dial Elliot's number to ask him he wanted to have a drink but then she remembered Alex saying that Olivia had cancelled because of Elliot. And suddenly a warning bell went off in her head. Elliot was with Olivia. A pang of jealousy started to worm its way into her head and she very quickly squelched it. After all, it was her who insisted that he confront his feelings for his partner. He was already telling her it was her he wanted but oh no, she had to insist that he face whatever he had with Olivia head on.

In her head she knew it was the right thing to do. But damn it, Alex was with Amanda and Olivia was with Elliot. Who was she with? No one. And that sucked.

Oh well, if Olivia had him tonight, at least she would have him in the morning. She really should probably get some sleep. She had a breakfast date with Elliot tomorrow morning. But something in her still rebelled at the thought of going home just then. She just wasn't in the mood to spend the night in.

Who could she call? Just then she realized she was near the 16th precinct. There must be someone there she could convince to come out for a drink or two. It wasn't late yet. Heck, she had nothing to lose. And so she made her way to the 1-6 and thankfully, Fin and Nick were there and they willingly accompanied her for a nightcap.

When she finally got home, she was thankful that she was a little buzzed because on her way there in the cab, she had begun to think about Liv and El. She had even texted Elliot confirming their date for tomorrow. But Elliot had not replied. And because he had not replied, the earlier jealousy started to come back. Fortunately, she did not have the capability to think long about it. Because the moment she got home and her head hit her pillow, she fell asleep, freeing her from any more unbidden and unwanted thoughts.

. . .

"Liv, last chance." Elliot murmured as he straddled her. They were already on her bed. He knew that the point of no return was almost there. Olivia needed to tell him to stop now because he knew he wasn't capable of stopping anything anymore. It was up to her.

But she didn't stop it. She only repeated what she had told him out in her living room. "Never," she told him. Then as if to reiterate her ascent she reached for his hand and led it to her soaking pussy. "Touch me."

It was almost a command and Elliot groaned as he obeyed. His fingers grazed her slit and he gasped when he felt just how wet she was.

"Fuck, baby. So wet…"

"I told you… touch me El, touch me more…. Please."

If her words were a command a moment earlier, they were now almost a plea - a plea he could not resist – not anymore. Any control Elliot had was gone. And the next thing he knew his finger was sliding in and then out of Olivia's folds. In and out. In and out. Faster and faster.

Sounds were coming out of Olivia that neither had heard before. What they were doing – what Elliot was doing to her – felt so good. But Olivia wanted….needed more.

"El..." Olivia spoke up. She sounded drunk - her words were somewhat slurred from too much pleasure. "I want you inside me."

The moment Elliot heard that, he withdrew his finger from inside her and then put it inside his own mouth – tasting her.

"Fucking delicious, Liv." He whispered as he licked all of her juices from his finger.

"Fuck me, Elliot."

"No."

"Huh? What?" From the depths of her lustful haze Olivia's expression turned puzzled.

"I mean no, I won't fuck you. Because Liv, I'm going to make love to you. Not fuck you."

The poignancy of his words pierced the veil of desire that had enveloped Olivia and a warm feeling flooded throughout her entire body. She reached down and her hand found what she was seeking. She encircled his huge, hard, thick and long cock and aligned it with her pussy.

She moaned even more loudly when the head of his cock touched her entrance. And once Elliot felt that touch - he was gone. Any vestige of control he might have left, slipped away and finally he gave one strong thrust sliding inside her to the hilt. Olivia gasped as Elliot fully seated himself inside her. Oh God, he was so big and thick. It was tight fit but it felt so good. So good. So so good.

Elliot didn't move for a moment – savoring the feeling of being gripped by the heavenly vise that was her pussy. She was so wet and tight – it was all he could to keep coming right then and there.

"Baby, you feel so…ohhh…fuck, so good Liv." Elliot cooed as he began to move.

"El, El, El…" Olivia chanted from underneath him. She spread her legs even more as Elliot's rhythms began to quicken.

"Oh God, Liv, I'm not gonna last." Elliot confessed.

"So close, El, so close. More, deeper. God please. Like that! Deeper!" Again her tone was commanding. She wanted. She just wanted.

Elliot stopped for a moment and put her right leg on his shoulder. In this position, she was even tighter. Oh God, it was like her pussy was choking his cock and it felt so fucking like heaven.

Elliot was so hard, big and thick that she felt every motion he made. The more he thrust in and out of her, the wetter she got and the tighter her pussy became. She knew she was near.

Her pussy clenched involuntarily, squeezing Elliot's cock. Elliot gave a low cry as he felt it. God damn it! His motions were becoming relentless, becoming frenzied and uncoordinated. He looked at Olivia. That was a mistake. Her face was flushed. Her full breasts were bouncing as he pummeled her hard. And oh God, the vision of his cock going in and out of her – it so was fucking erotic and he could feel it throb as he watched it go in and out of her.

The sounds she was making were unlike any he had ever heard. And he knew he was making strange sounds too. But he didn't care. This felt too good. Too fucking good. Added to that, he could hear his balls slapping against her ass and the sound of her wetness as he slammed into her again and again.

He felt another clenching from Olivia and once more he cried out. "Oh God, Liv."

"El! I'm gonna come." Olivia exclaimed. "Baby, oh God, El! I…"

She couldn't go on because right then, even without him touching her clit – her orgasm crashed over her. Her hands gripped her bed sheets crumpling them and then pounding them.

Elliot continued to slam into her as she came and as her pussy squeezed his cock over and over, he couldn't help it anymore and he too went over the edge, his orgasm travelling his length and at long last spilling his seed inside her.

When they finally came down from their euphoric highs, Elliot collapsed against Olivia while she wrapped her arms around him. They were still breathing hard and their bodies were glistening with sweat.

Elliot lifted his head up and gave her a short yet tender kiss. Then as he pulled out of her and lay next to her, he exclaimed softly, "Wow!"

Olivia laughed in the same soft volume and gave her concurrence. "Yeah, wow!"

"That was so much better than any of my fantasies, Liv." Elliot grinned.

"Really?" Olivia's eyes were shining from satisfaction, happiness and mirth.

"Yeah, really." Elliot replied, grinned even more – from ear to ear. "And trust me my fantasies of you got to be pretty hot. They got me through a lot of uh….rough nights."

"Elliot!" Olivia chided him laughingly, playfully punching him on the chest.

"Ouch."

"Oh please. Ouch my ass." Olivia remarked, smirking.

Elliot chuckled and Olivia joined him. When their laughter faded, Olivia spoke again. "So a lot of rough nights, eh?"

Elliot looked sheepish but then nodded honestly. "Yeah, a LOT of rough nights. I hope you don't mind my saying that…"

"Well, no not really. I mean, how can I mind when I did exactly the same thing." Olivia confessed, chuckling once more.

"You did?" Elliot looked surprised then amused.

"Yes, really. And I'm not ashamed of it. Well not now."

Elliot gave a shout of laughter. "Well good to know. "

"And just to let you know, it WAS better than my fantasies too. And you know what else?"

"What?"

Olivia sat up and the next thing Elliot knew she was now the one straddling him as she replied, "I want some more."

And with that, they began to make love for a second time.

. . .

Alex watched Amanda as she slept beside her. Alex had finished taking her turn with Amanda a half an hour earlier. She had never had a sweeter pussy before her. And it pleased her to no end that she was able to make Amanda come so good and so loudly at that. She would love to see Amanda again and hopefully Amanda felt the same way.

She didn't know exactly how Amanda felt about her. She had intended to talk to her after making love to her but they had been exhausted and Amanda had drifted off to sleep. Normally Alex would have kicked out a hook up by now. But surprisingly, she didn't want this to be just a hook up. After years of pining for Olivia, it was a good feeling to be thrilled and excited again by another woman. And for the first time, she felt that if Olivia told her she didn't feel the same way and deep down Alex already knew that, she admitted finally, that she'd be okay. She just wished the same thing for Olivia. She knew her friend didn't know about Elliot and Casey. She hoped that if they did end up sleeping together that night, that Olivia wouldn't get hurt.

Just then Amanda stirred, reminding Alex of her presence. All thoughts of Olivia flew out of her head and as Amanda moved, Alex turned towards her new lover enveloping her in an embrace as she too, finally slept.

. . .

Elliot and Olivia made love two times more that night. As they were finally falling asleep, Elliot told Olivia that he had to leave early because he had an appointment he could not cancel in the morning. He knew he said he wasn't going to lie again to her tonight. But this one can't be helped. He didn't want to treat her like a booty call because she wasn't that. But at the same time, he couldn't tell her exactly where he was going in the morning. And so he lied. It was only a white lie, but a lie nevertheless. They were both off the next day but on call, so Olivia took him at his word. She didn't ask where he was going. She didn't need to. She trusted him.

But Elliot's appointment was actually a breakfast date with Casey. Thankfully, Casey lived on the Upper East Side while Olivia was on the Upper West Side. He was safe.

Just before sleep took over Elliot, he decided to check his phone. It was then he saw that he had a message from Casey. Before he opened it, he looked over at Olivia make sure she was already sleeping. When he saw that she was, he opened the message and read it. It said:

**Hey El. See you tomorrow morning? Instead of going out, let's just have breakfast at my place, okay? I miss having breakfast with you and can't wait to hear what you wanted to tell me. Is it you and Kathy? Anyway, tell me tomorrow. See ya. Mwah!**

Guilt suddenly flooded Elliot. What was he doing? And suddenly a voice spoke up in his head. _ 'Give yourself a break, dude. You just came out of a relationship that lasted how long? Do you really want to be committed again this soon? You're not even divorced yet! You're doing nothing wrong. You didn't promise Olivia anything. Yes, you told her you love her and you do. But you gotta be a bit selfish for now. Go on! This is what you missed when you got Kathy pregnant. Date around. Sleep around. Live a little for heaven's sake.'_

Elliot could almost see a little devil and a little angel on his shoulders then arguing. But in that second, he just dismissed both of them. The voice had a point but right now, he was too tired to think of anything. And he definitely wasn't going to break his date with Casey. That was that.

And so, Elliot glanced over at Olivia confirming again that she was asleep and then quietly texted Casey back.

**Hey babe. Sorry for the late reply. Damn cell phone - just got this now. Of course, I'll see you in the morning. I'll be there by 7:00? And I miss having breakfast with you too. Good night. Mwah.**

He pressed send, locked his cell phone and put it back inside the pocket of his pants. With that done, he snuggled close to Olivia and promptly fell asleep, his arms firmly around her.

. . .

He was at Casey's Upper East Side apartment by 7 am. As he went up the elevator, he hoped against hope that he didn't look like what he knew he was. Someone who had just been thoroughly fucked.

But he needn't have worried. Because the moment Casey opened the door, the only thing that he saw or could think of was the fact that Casey had answered her door naked.

She quickly pulled him inside and began to kiss him even before he could say good morning.

As Casey jumped on him, Elliot laughed and said, "Good morning to you too. Case, hold up I need to talk to you. I have something to tell you."

"We'll talk later, El. Right now, I just want you to fuck my brains out."

Elliot met her gaze and he couldn't help it. She looked way too good. And he knew from experience that her pussy was already wet. And so he succumbed. He captured her mouth and began to kiss like he always did before – slowly and wantonly. He slipped his hands under her and cupped her naked ass. They continued to kiss as Elliot took the familiar walk to her bedroom where he then lay her on her bed, undressed and finally, proceeded to make love to Casey again and again. They did not stop until it was time for her to go to work.

Breakfast had been forgotten. But it was okay. They had satisfied their hunger anyway.

. . .

_**Whoa! Elliot is being a dick! But give the guy a break – he did just come out of a thirty year relationship. And Amanda and Alex. I do love pairing them up. **_

_**Up next, what happens to Nick? Does Elliot keep his promise to himself? Will he tell Olivia about Casey and Casey about what happened with Olivia?**_

_**All coming up next! **_

_**In the meantime, please do review! It only takes a minute of your time here and on Twitter: Jo_Bautista**_


End file.
